


For Old Times Sake

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Once mortal lovers, Crowley and the reader are reunited after centuries apart.





	For Old Times Sake

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: requested by @perseusandmedusa: Hey lovely, what about Crowley meeting his first love again. He thought her dead but, like him, she made a deal and here she is, decades later, right in front of him. Can be angsty because she sold her soul back then, fluffy because of our king’s hapiness, smutty because well it’s been a while… your call. :-) xox

It was impossible to hold back your laughter…so you didn’t bother trying. “If only you could see the look on your face.”

Crowley stiffened at your words, straightening his tie as he collected himself. The two lumbering piles of flannel behind him exchanged a confused look, at a loss for the obvious familiarity between you and the King of Hell. You ignored them, focusing your attention solely on the demon in front of you. It had been years- centuries- since you’d last seen each other, and though he wore an unfamiliar meat suit, there was no mistaking that presence.

You strode up to the very edge of the devil’s trap containing you to stand directly in front of him. “Hello, Fergus.” 

“It’s Crowley now,” he managed to get out after a moment. 

“Oh, but you’ll always be Fergus to me.” 

He grimaced, looking you over in disbelief. “How- how are you here?” 

“Same way as you,” you replied nonchalantly, “I made a deal.” 

He opened his mouth to speak when one of the humans said, “Look, Crowley, as touching as this little reunion is, we’re kinda on a deadline here. We need that information on the rogue demons.” 

“Oh I have all the intel you need,” you cut in, “I’ll even be willing to share it…for a price, of course.” 

“I assume that’s why you sent for me,” Crowley stated flatly, his voice giving nothing away. His eyes though- his eyes said it all. 

“Bingo,” you winked at him, “in addition to my freedom, I’ll give you all the information you want…but only to you, for old times’ sake. If you want to hear what I’ve got to say, Tweedledee and Tweedledum over there need to take a hike.” 

The taller of the two hunters shot you the most impressive bitchface you’d ever seen. “That’s not going to happ-“ 

“You heard the lady, Moose,” Crowley interrupted. There was no time for them to react before he snapped his fingers, the two lumberjacks vanishing from view. 

“Alone at last,” you couldn’t resist teasing. 

He didn’t rise to the bait. “So…why are you here? How are you here?” 

“I told you, I made a deal. After my ten years came up and I was turned into dog chow, it was off to the fiery pits. Add in what felt like a few years of torment and torture and voilà,” you flashed your black eyes with a grin, “I clawed my way out and smoked into a new meatsuit. Been kicking around and laying low ever since.” 

“You’ve been topside all this time and you never tried to find me?” 

Only someone who knew him as well as you did would be able to pick up on the hurt in his voice. You felt a pang of regret for being the one responsible but quickly smothered it. The feelings you’d once had for this man were long since dead, burned out of you in Hell. At least, that’s what you told yourself. It was the mantra that kept you from flinging yourself into his arms, devil’s trap be damned. Fixing a smile on your face, you pushed aside the inconvenient swell of emotions. 

“Why would I? Don’t get me wrong- finding out my former lover was crowned King of Hell definitely piqued my interest- at least until I heard you were making some rather…unsavory…friends. I mean really, Fergus…hunters? And not just any hunters, the Winchesters no less.” 

His jaw clenching, he ignored the implied accusation and said, “My name is Crowley. No matter our history, you’d be wise to use it. I am still your king after all.” 

“Forgive me, your majesty,” you mocked, “I meant no disrespect.” 

He took a deep breath, clearly frustrated with your teasing. “Do you have the information or not?” 

“Ah ah, aren’t we forgetting something.” You pointed at the trap. 

Rolling his eyes, he leaned down to scratch at the perimeter of the trap, breaking the lines enough for you to escape. You did so immediately, stretching dramatically once you were free. It didn’t escape your notice the way his gaze raked down your body, lingering on your curves. There was hunger there, and need; it was the same look he used to give you when he was just a tailor and you were the wife of a cloth merchant. That look had led to more than one illicit tryst. 

“The information,” Crowley prompted, his eyes boring into your own. 

“Straight to business…how dull.” 

Sidling up to him, he allowed you to press in close and invade his personal space. You left just an inch of space between you, the fabric of his finely tailored suit brushing against your shirt, the scent of his cologne wrapping around you like an embrace. It was a game of chicken, one you were intent not to lose. Crowley didn’t seem inclined to back down either, staring you dead in the eyes, daring you to break first. There was no telling how long your staring contest might have gone on for when you were interrupted by the shrill ring of his phone playing the unmistakable sounds of ‘Baby Got Back’. 

“You wanna get that?” 

“If you’ll excuse me.” 

Nodding graciously, you eavesdropped shamelessly on his conversation. The gruff tones of his pet hunters were clearly heard as they badgered him with questions, demanding to know what you’d told him so far. Wandering around the room the Winchesters had trapped you in, a smile tugged at the corners of your mouth. His responses were full of the wit and sarcasm you remembered, a remnant of Fergus that he hadn’t lost while in Hell. 

“Sorry about that,” he said once he finally hung up. 

“Not at all; you’re a busy demon- I understand.” 

Turning around to face him, he had his lower lip drawn between his teeth, a small frown creasing his forehead. It was a look he would get when concentrating on a particularly sticky problem, sending another wave of wistful nostalgia through you. This is why you’d avoided him for so long- Crowley made you vulnerable, made you human. All of the memories of him, all the time you spent loving him and being loved in return, bubbled beneath the surface. Discovering he’d sold his soul and been taken to Hell had nearly destroyed you. When you had taken your own trip to the crossroads, a tiny part of you rejoiced at the thought of being reunited with him one day. 

The silence dragged on, both of you lost in your own thoughts, until it grew too uncomfortable to bear. Licking your lips, you began, “So, I’m curious…how exactly does Hell’s king fall in league with a bunch of hunters, hmm? I heard rumors when the angels were revving up for the showdown of the millennium, but you know how unreliable gossip is.” 

He actually smiled, a little grateful for the distraction and the chance to talk to you again. “It was a matter of practicality really. The Winchesters are a troublesome pain in the ass most times, but they’re not to be underestimated. I’ve seen them take on gods and win, so I figure it doesn’t hurt to have them on speed dial.” 

“Interesting,” you replied, and meant it. Many demons would fail to see the usefulness in keeping that kind of muscle around, but you had to admit it made sense. “Sort of a ‘you scratch my back, I won’t plant a knife in yours’ arrangement.” 

That got a chuckle from him. “Something like that. Which is why I really do need that information, if you don’t mind.” 

“Of course…those hunters of yours sounded impatient.” 

“Never mind them. If there are rogues in my court, I need to know. No more games.” 

Moving in close once more, you fiddled with his tie. “As I recall, you used to love playing games.” 

You could see the exact moment his resolve wavered. Hands going to your waist, he pulled you into a ravenous kiss, his lips scorching against yours as he ravished your mouth. You accepted him eagerly, just as hungry, just as needy and wanton. The rush of emotion was intense as you were swamped with feeling for the first time in ages. It was as exhilarating as it was terrifying and left you craving more. Gripping tight to the lapels of his suit jacket, you crushed your front to his and lost yourself in the smoky taste of him. 

His hands slid from your waist to the backs of your thighs, giving your ass a small pinch on the way down. You moaned at the sharp sting, taking the hint when he squeezed your thighs, and let him lift you off your feet. With a snap of his fingers, the room whirled away and you broke away long enough to get a look at your new surroundings, an opulent room decorated extravagantly, with a large bed dominating the space. 

There was barely anytime to react before he threw you down on the mattress; you landed with a slight bounce, your breasts swaying on impact. He made you wait, the tease, while he slid out of his jacket, carefully brushing out the wrinkles caused from your clutching fingers. Even with his shirt and trousers still on, there was something highly erotic about seeing him stripped of his ‘armor’. A fresh wave of desire washed through you, especially when you caught sight of the prominent bulge in his slacks pushing at the zipper. 

You spread your legs in welcome as he climbed onto the bed, settling over you. Staring up at him, you were reminded strongly of the old days; how many times had you looked into his eyes as he took you over the edge of bliss? Too many to count. Shaking away the memories, you wanted to focus on the here and now. Combing your fingers through his beard, you cupped the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss. 

It went on for ages, full of tongues and teeth, neither of you needing air. Exploring every nook and cranny of your mouth, he groaned when you ground your hips into him, the length of his cock twitching against your center. You did it again, anxious to pull more such noises from him, and weren’t disappointed. A gravelly moan reverberated in his chest, sending delicious vibrations through your breasts.

He didn’t let it go unpunished, retaliating by sliding a hand down to cup your ass and give it a harsh squeeze. Pulling away with a sultry moan, you batted your eyes at him with faux innocence. He wasn’t fooled in the least, giving your ass a sharp smack before soothing away the sting. You brushed your lips against his, biting back a grin at the tickle of his beard. He allowed you to coax him into another kiss, this one shorter than the last but no less passionate. 

While you were distracted, he snaked a hand between your forms, popping open the fly of your jeans and wiggled his hand inside your panties. You gasped into his mouth at the first brush of his fingers against your wet folds, your head falling back with a moan as you shamelessly chased the pressure. He kept his touch light, just enough to tantalize but not satisfy, peppering your exposed neck with whiskery kisses. He sunk two fingers inside, crooking them just right as he nipped at the delicate skin of your throat. 

“Fu-,” you panted out, “fuck, that feels good.” 

“Does it, kitten?” Crowley asked mockingly, laughing outright at your whine of protest when he pulled his fingers free from you. Examining the slick coating them, he locked his eyes with yours as he popped them into his mouth. Red consumed the white sclera, a sinful moan falling from his lips as he licked up your essence. Staring down at you, lust bright in those crimson eyes, he bit out, “A sample simply won’t do.” 

Eyes flashing black with giddy anticipation, you let him rip your jeans down your legs to reveal your naked pussy. While he was busy with your lower half, you whipped your shirt off, swiftly followed by your bra. Kneeling on the floor, he gripped your thighs tight, jerking you to the edge of the bed and pressing your legs open, your drenched folds on display. Wiggling impatiently, you ached to have his mouth on you. He leaned forward, no longer in the mood for games, inhaling the scent of your arousal. 

Glancing back up at you, he quipped, “It isn’t everyday that I’m brought to my knees, but for you I’ll make an exception.” 

The sound you made at the first touch of his tongue would have been embarrassing if you weren’t so lost in pleasure. The press of that hot, eager mouth against your center was almost divine as he lapped at you, sucking and slurping and drinking down you slick. One of your hands dove for his hair, twisting the strands through your fingers as you guided him exactly where you needed. The scratch of his beard against the tender flesh of your inner thigh had you mewling for more, the burn of it painful in just the right way. 

He curled his tongue inside you, determined to scoop out as much of your slick as possible, his nose brushing against your clit with every swipe of his tongue. No matter how you tried to arch into the touch, desperate for release, his grip on your thighs was too powerful, keeping you pinned to the bed. You didn’t know how much more you’d be able to take when the wet press of his tongue licked a trail up to your aching clit. Those talented lips wrapped around the swollen bud and sucked hard, sending you crashing headlong into climax. 

You came hard with a gasp of his name, your grip on his hair tightening to the point of pain as you rode out your release, grinding your pussy into his mouth. Crowley was relentless as he drew out your orgasm, never once slowing his frantic suckling. There was a shift in the air, his head disappearing from between your legs, and in moments he was stretched out on top of you, completely naked. There was no time to admire the view before he was lining himself up with your entrance and thrusting home. 

The abrupt intrusion sent the air whooshing from your lungs, your back arching off the bed. The thick length of him stretched you wide, your spasming walls fluttering around his cock. He set a hard pace, fucking into you hard and deep, the slap of his hips against yours echoing throughout the room. Crossing your ankles behind his back, you urged him faster, your arms wrapping around his shoulder to hold him close. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, biting and sucking his mark there. 

“Harder,” you moaned, head tilting back to allow him greater access to your throat, “harder, my king.” 

“So hot- so wet for me, love,” he grunted out, “you feel so good wrapped around my cock.” 

Clawing at his back, you licked the shell of his ear, whispering hotly, “Missed this, feeling you fill me, stretching me so good I want to scream….missed you.” 

He paused his frantic pounding at your admission, and you feared you may have revealed too much. The brief moment of panic was assuaged when he started pistoning into you harder than ever, shifting his balance to grip you more securely in his embrace. The new angle had his pubic bone rubbing against your clit with every thrust, pushing you closer to a second release. Determined to see your lover come apart in your arms, you clenched your walls down around him, a silent command to come. 

It only took a few more thrusts before his hips stuttered to a stop, that gravelly brogue groaning out your name as he released inside you. The heavy weight of his cock twitching and jerking inside your sloppy channel, pulsing jets of come flooding your insides, was enough to send you flying over the edge. Exquisite pleasure consumed you whole, the force of your orgasm almost enough to bring tears to your eyes. 

Through it all, Crowley never once loosened his hold on you, gripping you so tight it was sure to leave a bruise. You didn’t care; you would carry those marks with pride, a reminder of your time together. The two of you clung tight to one another as the last waves of ecstasy faded. Sweat soaked and sticky, it was several minutes before he found the strength to roll off of you with a lewd squelch as his cock slipped free of your channel, your combined come spilling out to coat your thighs. 

You were caught off guard when he tugged you into his side, determined to keep you as close as possible. Curling into him, you secretly reveled at the show of softness; demons didn’t cuddle, but here you were, nuzzling into the King of Hell. Biting your lip, you decided to tell him the truth. “I have a confession to make.” 

“And that would be?” 

“There are no rogue demons- at least not anymore. Once I found out that they planned to stage a coup, they had to go.” 

Pulling you tighter to him, Crowley asked, “You wiped out a nest of traitors for me, love?” 

“Of course…anything for my king.” 

He smirked, trailing his fingers up and down your side. “You know, darling, every king- even the King of Hell- needs a queen to rule at his side. Someone who is cunning and ruthless and so beautiful Heaven weeps to know she’ll never be theirs. Someone strong, who can destroy her enemies and bring her king to his knees.” 

Propping yourself up, you gazed down at him, stroking your fingers through his beard. Unable to resist teasing him, you said, “That sounds like a pretty tall order…have you tried speed dating?” 

“Little minx,” he growled playfully, tugging your mouth to his. He kissed you fiercely, sucking your tongue into his mouth, nibbling on your lower lip. Flushed and aching by the time he was done, you were more than ready for another go. He gave you one final nip before breaking away to whisper, “Say you’ll be mine. Say you’ll rule with me. I won’t lose you again.” 

Shifting to sit astride him, you grinned wickedly. “As my king commands.”


End file.
